fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebula (2020dragons' version)
Nebula is a Supreme element that it's a fusion of Space and Spectrum that costs 350 diamonds. It's very beautiful and powerful. Statistics: Damage: Very High Defense: Average Speed: Below Average Spells Nebulatic Blast "User will shoot a nebula cloud that attempts to seek out all nearby opponents." * Projectile Spell * The user will charge and shoot a Nebula cloud that will chase nearby opponents. If it hits a player it will trap them for a brief period of time, aswell blinding them and dealing 400 damage. * Costs 350 mana and 8 seconds cooldown. Missiles of Cosmos "The user will summon cosmic bullets that rotate around him and shoot at the cursor location." * Multi-Projectile Spell * The user will start rotating 6 light blue bullets (same animation of Vigor Gyration) and more charge = more bullets (max 11 bullets). When the charging is done the user will shoot these bullets at the cursor location and each one deals 25 damage, and like Cosmic Bullets, if every bullet hits one player, he will be stunned. * Costs 250 mana, 295 shards and 4 seconds cooldown. Cosmic Column "User will select a place to erupt a cosmic column that deals high damage and blinds." * AoE Spell * The user will select a place (caster doesn't make a casting animation) and then a colorful cosmic column will erupt from the ground and if someone is hit, it will leave 300 damage and blind for 2 seconds. * This spell is based off Blaze Column. * Costs 300 mana, 350 shards and 7 seconds cooldown. Blessing of the Galaxy "User will charge up by activating cosmic rays and rejuvenate a large amount of health and healing small amounts of damage over time." * Healing Spell * The user will start charging by creating colorful cosmic sparkles from him like Scintillant Rejuvenation. When not charged it will heal 200 damage, but, if fully charged, it can heal 500 damage. After the rejuvenation, no matter the charging, it will heal 10 damage over time for 10 seconds * It's like a fusion of Nature's Blessing and Scintillant Rejuvenation. * Costs 400 mana, 500 shards and 13 seconds cooldown. Hypernova "The user will jump in the air, then become a white star that slowly expands and sucks players towars it. Then, the star will collapse into a hypernova that deals immense damage and high knockback." * The sky turns night and the caster will levitate in the air like Nightmare ult, then he will become a white star that will slowly expand and suck nearby players into it. After 10 seconds, the star will collapse and creates a massive explosion that deals 800 damage and a huge knockback even higher than Divine Arrow. Then, the hypernova will create a giant nebula that lasts for 15 seconds. * The star is impenetrable, so that means that you won't be open to attacks while doing this ult. * Costs 1000 mana, 1000 shards and 95 seconds cooldown. = Category:2020dragons' stuff Category:2020dragons poll winners